


no two times are ever the same

by adorkable



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23734438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: Каждый из Карапузов случайно прочитал сообщение от Рэймонда Смита. Адресованное Тренеру.
Relationships: Coach/Raymond Smith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 106





	no two times are ever the same

**Author's Note:**

> на дайри устроили настоящий фест по джентс, но что-то пошло не так и я эээ воспользовалась (???) заявкой  
> Рэй/Тренер. 5 раз, когда "карапузы" видят в мессенджере вполне невинные сообщения Тренеру от Рэя, и 1 раз, когда сообщение очень рейтинговое.  
> https://the-gentlemen-fest.diary.ru/p219291239_1-27.htm  
> п.с. моё представление о рейтинге весьма... сомнительное, ха-ха.  
> берегитесь абзацев, их дохуя

Никто из них не страдал от отсутствия личных границ. Само это определение — личные границы — появилось в жизни Бенни благодаря одной из его девушек. До этого он реально страдал и постоянно боялся, что ему изменяли, его кидали, его не любили... И вёл себя как откровенный мудила.  
Пока не появилась красотка Кира и на очередное его сообщение с вопросом, где она, во что одета и думает ли о нём, не сказала ему отъебаться. Причём, в форме намного грубее. Последовавший за этим телефонный, а на следующий день личный, разговор, открыл Бенни глаза. Он не понимал, что стоило бы с уважением относиться к личным границам других людей.

— Да и неплохо было бы выстраивать свои собственные, пупсик, — подытожила Кира.

Расстались они через три с половиной недели, но Бенни сильно не жалел. Впервые в жизни у него закончились отношения, которые оставили его не с разбитым сердцем, а с ощущением, что так и надо.  
Он стал медленно, но верно втирать разного рода информацию (да-а, и про границы в первую очередь) пацанам. Те отказывались слушать, фыркали на него и вообще называли тормозом, раз он находил подобные проблемы в обычной жизни, но Бенни было не так просто остановить. Он мог и на ринге проводить значительно больше времени, пока Тренер не становился хмурым, как туча и не включал свой грозный родительский голос, который мог появиться лишь у настоящих бать.  
Итак, Карапузы от отсутствия личных границ не страдали, потому что не верили в них. Для них было равносильно нормальным, как не сообщать откуда появился новый фингал на скуле, так и спокойно звонить по видеосвязи из толчка. Бенни это частенько выводило из себя, без комментариев он подобное поведение не оставлял.  
Тренер, конечно, тоже получал безграничное внимание, порой даже слишком безграничное, но замечания делал только когда вода выходила из берегов и поведение одного из пацанов доводило его до выпученных глаз и широко открытого в крике рта.  
Из всей шайки Бенни не считал себя умнее, красивее или даже успешнее других. Он просто быстрее всех соображал, а ещё умел отметать дебильные идеи с ходу. Но как-то так сложилось, что Бенни пусть и отговорил самого себя от предложения помочь Майклу Пирсону с помощью огнестрела, не смог сделать то же самое с коллективным разумом остальных Карапузов. Они упёрлись и всё.  
Так что в тот день, когда произошёл расстрел машины с русскими мафиози, а на заднем сидении сидел Майкл Пирсон, Бенни успел довольно быстро попрощаться с частью собственных нервов и даже немного с жизнью. Он уже знал, кто такой Рэймонд Смит, и какие способы отмщения своего босса тот мог бы придумать. Накурить до смерти в эти способы не выходило, что особенно Бенни расстраивало.  
План не провалился. Микки остался жив, русские сделались мёртвыми. Тренер потом несколько недель зачем-то продолжал утверждать, что сотрудничество, причиной для которого стала тупость Карапузов, закончилось. Он так и говорил, что больше никаких Пирсонов, никаких Смитов, никаких доков, и никакого веселья, судя по всему.  
Всё бы ничего, но то ли Тренер соврал (или пытался вслух убедить себя, что полоса Смитов в его жизни пройдена), то ли Смит оказался каким-то очень уж прилипчивым, хуже слаймов, что неумело делала младшая сестра Бенни. В итоге Рэймонд вернулся. И они с Тренером стали если не лучшими друзьям, то уж точно заклятыми.  
Не обошлось и без шуточек в их адрес. Шутил в основном Праймтайм, что заставляло Бенни подумать, уж не начал ли друг болеть за отношения двух взрослых мужиков просто потому что какое-то время назад остался без телевизора в собственном доме. И какой бы в самом деле не была причина, Праймтайм старался подсадить на новое развлечение остальных Карапузов.  
Если бы кто-то спросил Бенни, как лично он видел Рэймонда и Тренера, он бы без раздумий и запинки ответил: как кошку с собакой. Вроде, ничего особенного, но коты же такие непредсказуемые и сумасшедшие. Ещё и нечисть видят — это тоже было подсказкой от Праймтайма и Бенни спокойно в неё поверил. Поверил не слабее, чем в необходимость выстраивания личных границ.  
Бенни почти не задумывался о том, какую всё же роль играл Рэймонд Смит в жизни Тренера. Но готов был оберегать Тренера любым способом, даже если способы включали в себя необходимость смотреть в глаза Смита. Глаза эти иногда были охренеть какими пугающими.  
Короче, как-то раз Тренер оставил свой телефон возле матов. Да и не только телефон, он стянул с себя всё, что могло помешать — очки, часы, даже перстень и тот снял. Всю эту красоту Бенни остался охранять потому что не планировал никуда вставать в ближайшие двадцать минут. Он устал, он вспотел, он наблюдал за Тренером и немного за его вещами.  
Наблюдение за вещами закончилось в тот момент, когда на экране всплыло сообщение:  
_«Сегодня всё отменяется.»_  
Бенни посмотрел на Тренера, перевёл взгляд на телефон. Сообщение-то было от Рэймонда Смита. Что у них там намечалось? С трудом Бенни заставил себя переключить внимание на Тренера, тот объяснял, в какой момент новенький парень делал захват травмирующим.  
Травмирующим в каком-то роде было и сообщение. Но Бенни сделал несколько вдохов-выдохов, окончательно успокоив дыхание, а потом потянулся к телефону и перевернул его экраном вниз.  
Личные, мать их, границы.  
И чёрта с два его мог кто-то переубедить, что лезть в отношения, где находился Рэймонд Смит, могло быть хорошей идеей.  
В тот момент Бенни проклял Праймтайма и пожелал его цыганской жопе пустого места. Непонятно, как Бенни додумался до подобной формулировки, но она его устроила. Если ему самому не удавалось научить Карапузов личным границам, то мирозданию (как любила поговаривать его бабуля) точно пора было начать.

***

Джиму по жизни было нужно не так уж и много для счастья. Отец ему с самого детства твердил, что Джим говна кусок. Когда этого аргумента не хватало, чтобы довести Джима до белого каления, отец прибегал к следующему - утверждая, что Джим на самом деле от другого мужика. Если не срабатывало, наступала пора давить на последнюю болевую точку Джима - на его мать. Стоило упомянуть в одном предложении её имя и мерзкое слово «шлюха», как у Джима слетала крыша. И, конечно, отец его бил.  
Долгое время Джим даже был уверен, что и не шибко-то вырос именно из-за того, что отец его мутузил так, словно пытался вогнать обратно в землю - с глаз долой. И как же полегчало Джиму, когда отец оказался за решёткой. Для него пьяная драка завершилась убийством человека, а для Джима она открыла удивительный мир, где можно было не бояться возвращаться домой.  
Жизнь Джима продолжалась и была полна увлекательнейших приключений, которые включали в себя довольно агрессивное желание доказать всем и каждому, что Джим по этому свету ходил не просто так. Он успешно и доказывал, даже если сбивал костяшки и рисковал лишиться зуба.  
Мать не говорила ему, что подобное поведение могло привести Джима в сомнительные уголки жизни. Он вообще оставался уверен, что отлично контролировал гнев, но оказалось, что это правило распространялось лишь на близкий круг: на родных и немногочисленных друзей. И стоило кому-то незнакомому быкануть на Джима, даже в шутку, как крышечку ему срывало настоящим торнадо, и начиналась очередная драка.  
Так он и познакомился с Тренером. Получив тогда не только важный урок про необходимость поумерить пыл, но и несколько неплохих и отрезвляющих ударов.  
Ещё через несколько дней после этого Джим с ужасом для себя выяснил, что дрался, чуть ли не как дворовый кот - бешено и бестолково. Тренер справедливо заметил, что Джим чудом остался в такой хорошей форме. Под хорошей формой подразумевалось наличие всех внутренних органов, не говоря уже про полный набор глаз, ушей и даже пальцев.  
Джим открыл для себя не только удивительное разнообразие драки (не только с профи, но и с такими же начинающими, как и он), но и мир, где его хвалили и не обещали отпиздить за любую вещь, которая по случайности или нет, но делалась не так, как планировалось.  
Можно было назвать Тренера если не заменой отцу, то хотя бы тем, на кого Джиму хотелось равняться. Пусть у Тренера и были свои тараканы, но Джим прекрасно понимал, что всё дело в опыте. Где Джим предпочитал начать махать кулаками и посылать всех на хуй, там Тренер мог обойтись всего парой слов и даже не вынимать руки из карманов.  
За Тренера Джим вполне себе мог и убить. И как-то так вышло, что он именно это и сделал, когда жизнь Карапузов столкнулась с Рэймондом Смитом, Микки Пирсоном и настоящим полем кайфа. Но что было, то прошло, воспоминания о расстреле русских поистёрлись из памяти, даже то, какими заковыристыми ругательствами их наградил Пирсон, после того, как вылез из машины, тоже потеряли окраску.  
Бошковое приключение осталось позади, а вот общение Тренера и Рэймонда почему-то продолжалось. Джиму особо не было дела до того, что там за решения принимали по жизни другие люди, особенно, если решения не касались персонально его. Но это не мешало ему каждый раз настораживаться, стоило Рэймонду снова появиться возле Тренера.  
На пиздёж Праймтайма касательно новой парочки Джим внимания не обращал, хотя иногда приходилось затыкать друга при помощи подзатыльника. Но Праймтайм чаще всего и сам сводил болтовню на нет, когда понимал, что никто его не собирался поддерживать.  
Если на Тренера ему хотелось походить касательно взглядов на жизнь, то от Рэймонда Джим пожалуй взял бы лишь достаток. Мужик был очень нервным, говорил чаще тихо (а ещё чаще вообще ничего не говорил) и одним взглядом вгонял в какой-то ступор, словно мысленно уже расстреливал Джима или какого-то ещё Карапуза из пистолета. Тренер начал тусоваться с богатым невротиком, чьё прошлое подлежало лишь сомнениям, а Джим старался не уделять этому факту много времени.  
Очень старался и у него реально получалось. Он словно повторил всю ту терапию, которую с ним не один месяц проворачивал Тренер. Вот только проблема с вниманием к чужой жизни не была такой же острой, как жажда подраться, да и Бенни периодически лил в уши что-то про личные границы.  
Когда он только начинал загонять всю эту байду Джим каждый раз делал тупое лицо и ничего не отвечал. Правда, трюк с Бенни почти не работал, потому что Бенни не был Праймтаймом, хотя в определённые моменты жизни доставали они Джима почти с одинаковым успехом.  
Тренер как раз вёз их к семье Праймтайма, потому что пообещал, что все вместе они организуют перестановку в какой-то невъебенно огромной квартире тетушки Праймтайма. Пока ехали Тренер оставался сосредоточенным и в общем разговоре не участвовал. Джим ехал вместе с ним впереди, потому что у него болела башка и он не был настроен на пихню, которая постоянно происходила позади.

— В гости с пустыми руками, — пробубнил Тренер под нос.  
— Что?  
— Я говорю, нам бы стоило что-то захватить с собой. Угощение.  
— Зачем? Мы же помогать едем, разве нам там не должны накрыть похавать? Я специально сегодня не ел, — Джим правда не ел и правда рассчитывал, что их собирались кормить. Он, конечно, готов был помогать другу, но кто знал, сколько там у Праймтайма ещё намечалось тётушек, возжелавших наконец что-то изменить в своих хатах?  
— Вас-то точно накормят, — Тренер посмотрел на красный сигнал светофора и рассеянно почесал щетину.

Разговор так и закончился, Джим даже успел задремать, когда машина резко затормозила. Если бы не ремень безопасности (на котором постоянно настаивал Тренер), Джим бы точно приложился многострадальным носом о приборную панель.  
Телефон у Тренера зазвонил, он достал его, но трубку не взял и звонок сбросил. Телефон остался лежать на водительском сидении, а сам Тренер свалил в ближайший Теско.

— Чё встали? — поинтересовался Эрни и хлопнул своей лапищей Джима по плечу.

Раньше он бы ответил на подобное кулаком в чужой наглый нос, но воспитание сделало благое дело, так что Джим лишь дёрнулся (в лучших традициях Рэймонда Смита) и ответил:

— Хочет купить тётке что-то сладкое.  
— Зачем покупать? Пусть просто снимет одежду, — заржал Эрни, парни тоже заржали, а Джим, так и быть, улыбнулся. Шутка выдалась не самой плохой.

Эрни оставил его. Карапузы начали активно обсуждать какое-то рыболовство и возможность начать игру с долговых обязательств. Джим перевёл взгляд с руля на телефон, где в ту же секунду высветилось сообщение:  
_«Твоё обезболивающее — отстой, я притащу своё.»_  
Рэймонд Смит и разговоры про обезболивающее. Как будто они с Тренером уже стали настоящими дедами. Джим хмыкнул и прикрыл глаза. Спустя несколько минут Тренер вернулся и поставил ему на колени торт.

— Вот так-то лучше, — пока он пристёгивался Джим заметил недовольно прищуренные глаза, как будто Тренеру что-то приносило сильное неудобство.

Джим пожелал удачи Рэймонду Смиту и его таблеткам. Всем удачи, даже торту, который выглядел вполне прилично, а значит, рисковал тётке не достаться. Да и Джим всё ещё был голоден.

***

Праймтайм по жизни обожал движняк. Он готов был подрываться на помощь пацанам посреди ночи, учиться плести косички сестре за день до ответственного выступления в школе, искать, где можно было раздобыть самую дешёвую шпатлёвку, лишь бы зал не выглядел таким уёбищным.  
Больше физического движняка он любил лишь движняк духовный. Пилить клипы, пытаться сочинять рифмы (пусть даже никогда не дотягивал до Эрни), слушать людей. Или даже подслушивать людей? Этому его научила родная мать, которая никогда не пропускала мимо себя ни одну новость. Даже если новость эта была о собаке, родившей жеребёнка.

— О, мальчик мой, это точно происки инопланетян, — приговаривала она, и продолжала то ли потешаться, то ли серьёзно устраивала слезливую сцену от удивительных особенностей природы.

Один из самых запоминающихся движняков в жизни Карапузов произошёл столь стремительно, что Праймтайму на память ничего и не осталось, кроме синяков, видеозаписи и Эрни, оживлённо комментировавшего события на экране.  
Конечно, тогда Праймтайм не знал, в какую жопу они попали. Не просто попали, а проникли не хуже Джеймса Бонда, который нервно курил в сторонке, и курил, возможно, тот самый сорт бошек, что успешно прорастал на одной из ферм Майкла Пирсона.  
Но был в ситуации и положительный момент. Он заключался в наличии Тренера. Праймтайм не так часто высказывал наставнику почтение. Зря. У Тренера были настоящие стальные яйца. Праймтайм, к примеру, в последнюю очередь подумал бы про возможность мирного решения проблемы. Мирного появления в баре, где тусил Рэймонд Смит, мирной демонстрации Рэймонду Смита Ннаха... И прочих мирных радостей.  
Праймтайм на месте Тренера пошёл бы и разнёс всё окончательно. Но это всё не от большого ума, а скорее из-за обычной скуки жизни, и скуку эту всегда требовалось сметать, как пыль с полок. Коротко говоря, Праймтайм оказался поистине поражён мудростью Тренера и решил, что если они все останутся живы, то он обязательно станет почаще напоминать наставнику, что тот самый лучший. Да и просто, что сам по себе Тренер отличный мужик, ему бы ещё перестать носить эти уродские очки и совсем кайф. Но это уже детали.  
Как оказалось, травокурный движняк в жизни Праймтайма задержался, но не самым типичным образом. Тренер им долго и упорно говорил, что всё, баста, конец сотрудничеству!

— Вы, дурачки, если ещё раз такое устроите, то я рискую не успеть спасти вас. Это понятно?  
— Да чё, нормально же вышло.  
— Вы своровали у одного из криминальных авторитетов. Вы чуть не убили этого самого авторитета. Вы...  
— Мы же от чистого сердца, — вставил Праймтайм.

Он реально так и думал, они же вовсе и не собирались устраивать ремейк «Гарольда и Кумара», так, хотели поднять бабоса, помочь в паре дел Тренеру да и самим себе. Разве плохо?

— Праймтайм, сынок, — Тренер посмотрел на него поверх очков. Плохой знак, очень плохой знак: — я тебе глаз на жопу в следующий раз натяну. Так понятнее?  
— Ага, да, понятнее...

На этом история с травой обещала стать законченной, но нет. Каким-то удивительным образом, явно благодаря цыганской крови в роду, но Рэймонд Смит снова оказался в их жизни. Точнее, не в их, а в жизни Тренера, хотя и с Карапузами хмурый гражданин периодически пересекался.  
Праймтайм был уверен, что Рэймонд на Тренера запал. Иногда по вечерам он со всеми подробностями рассказывал маме о последних событиях, не забывая в красках расписать про то, какой длительности взгляды Рэймонд задерживал на Тренере. И всегда точно вспоминая на каком именно слове в очередном предложении Тренер запинался, стоило ему начать разговаривать с Рэймондом, а не с кем-то другим.  
Мама от историй приходила в восторг. Наверное, потому что грустила без телевизора. Так Праймтайм не только развлекал её, но и укреплял родственные связи. С мамой можно было от души посмеяться и понастроить теорий о том, когда же кому-то (непонятно только, кому — Рэймонду Смиту или Тренеру) не хватило бы сил и они признали, что жить друг без друга не могли.  
Да, бред, Праймтайм и сам понимал. Но ему хотелось для Тренера чего-то такого же стабильного, как набор шпаны в зале. И чтобы это стабильное умело отлично готовить, водить машину, обращаться с оружием, да и в случае чего могло подкинуть немного травки для хорошего вечера.  
Праймтайм не просто устраивал у себя в голове движняк касательно Тренера и Рэймонда, нет, он делал инвестицию в будущее. И если остальные Карапузы отказывались его слушать (а Джим так ещё и пытался рукоприкладствовать), то это уже была их проблема.  
Общение Рэймонда и Тренера Праймтайму представлялось механизмом сложным. Примерно таким же сложным, как вся тема с фермами Пирсона. Это же какой гениальностью нужно обладать, чтобы додуматься до подобного? Он в очередной раз задался этим вопросом, когда Тренер повёл его обедать.  
Обед был обычным делом для пацанов, у которых через пару дней планировался бой. Тренер за едой пытался выяснить, как он говорил, эмоциональный фон пацанов. Если бойца что-то грузило, то Тренер оставшиеся дни посвящал ещё и тому, чтобы настроение выправить. Если же боец улетал в облака собственного зазнайства, то его тоже требовалось немного приземлить — Тренер занимался и этим. Короче, был он не только Тренером, но и истинным лекарем души.  
Праймтайм посмотрел в карие глаз, улыбнулся и выдал:

— Вы нам всем как отец, вы же знаете?

Тренер в ответ поднял брови вверх.

— И это круто. Спасибо, — вот так криво и косо, но поблагодарил, как и запланировал. Даже себя мысленно назвал молодцом, а чего нет?  
— Спасибо, Праймтайм.

Тренер вытер рот салфеткой и вышел из-за стола, чтобы притащить салат. Праймтайм продолжил ковырять вилкой в тарелке, есть ему особо не хотелось.  
Телефон, лежавший на столе, ожил новым сообщением. Праймтайм совсем не собирался лезть, но имя абонента он мог и вверх тормашками прочитать: Рэймонд Смит. Мгновенно вспомнились какие-то бредни Бенни про границы.  
И всё же, и всё же... Могло же там быть что-то интересное? Тренер не очень-то жаловал сообщения, да и Рэймонд больше походил на человека, который предпочитал звонки.  
_«Костюм готов, до вечера.»_  
Костюм? Какой? Кому? Что вечером? Сразу десяток вопросов в мыслях. Тренер вернулся обратно с салатом. Праймтайм, если бы был последним дураком, то так бы и спросил — в лоб. В ответ бы получил тоже в лоб, но попытка же не пытка!  
Лист салата захрустел между зубами и Праймтайм силой заставил себя успокоиться и оставить это. Чужая жизнь — не сериал, даже если она и очень интересная. Ему осталось дождаться вечера, чтобы обсудить всё с мамой. Она-то точно готова была поддержать его в этом движе.

***

Эрни был настоящим мечтателем с самого детства. Он обожал музыку, обожал футбол, обожал смотреть с дедом гонки. Дед скончался, когда Эрни было двенадцать, но любовь к машинам осталась всё на том же месте. Возможно, благодаря деду.  
Где машины, там и девчонки, там и тусовки, там развлекалово. Любая тусовка в представлении Эрни могла превратиться в тот самый шанс, что многим выпадал лишь раз в жизни. Стараясь не унывать из-за отсутствия должной популярности Эрни уговаривал себя, что шанс ещё на его пути не повстречался. Гонка не закончена. Не все звёзды выстреливают рано, да и что такое возраст?  
Всё относительно — это тоже от деда осталось у него в голове. Тот так отвечал, когда его засекали на непомытой посуде, или на том, что у Эрни откуда-то новая кепка, или свежая коллекция соток. Он говорил, что всё относительно, указывая на стопку блестящих ещё пахнущих пластиком соток, а потом показывал на стены с облезлыми обоями. Этого аргумента старшей сестре Эрни всегда хватало, чтобы перестать пререкаться со стариком.  
В своём воображении Эрни тусил вместе со Стормзи, хотя рэперы менялись быстрее, чем позиции в стоящей гонке. Эрни обожал качёвый бит, мог забивать на сон, лишь бы послушать новые ремиксы и старался не забывать про ту музыку, которую создавали ещё до его рождения.  
Друзья подобного увлечения не понимали и считали, что рэп представляет из себя умирающий жанр. Эрни на подобные заявления не обижался, потому что сам так не считал. Хотя сестра не была в восторге от его жизненного увлечения и предпочла бы, чтобы он пошёл учиться хоть куда (готова была даже подкопить для подобного денег), но старалась показать ему поддержку как могла.  
Но самую большую поддержку Эрни с удивлением для себя нашёл в зале у Тренера. Он туда попал не так, как остальные пацаны. Судя по их рассказам, всем ещё очень повезло, что Тренер не вызвал полицию. Нет, Эрни оказался там почти случайно. В тот вечер он искал студию звукозаписи. И успешно нашёл. Студией, конечно, сложно было назвать полуподвальное помещение, где можно было из-за скудного освещения случайно наступить то ли на кусок пиццы, то ли на крысу.  
Эрни рассказал о планах, дал послушать наработки, а в ответ услышал сумму, которая стала бы залогом для сотрудничества. Услышал, погрустнел и свалил. Пахло откровенным наебаловом. Улица приняла его как родного, но в груди что-то сжалось в тугую пружину. Эрни шёл не разбирая дороги, в голове крутились мысли о том, какой же он неудачник и пора бы начать уже думать как взрослый человек, приземлиться. Сделать то, чего от него почти всю жизнь ждала сестра.  
В тот момент он услышал голоса и смех, какой-то гул, как от настоящей толпы. Табличку у дверей пропустил, но огромное граффити на стене, где дрались два парня, остановило его, заставив залюбоваться. Внутри спортивного зала разгорался поединок.  
Он бы так и стоял там в дверях, слушая вакханалию из разных возгласов, да наблюдая за боем, но в какой-то момент его приобняли за плечо, быстро и коротко, так, словно человек давно знал Эрни.

— Давай, сынок, заходи, здесь всем хватит места.

Как-то так Эрни познакомился с Тренером, познакомился, удивился, снова замечтался и остался. Эрни почти и не нужно было исправлять, так даже Тренер говорил, но Эрни требовалось направление. Пинки для ускорения. Тренер был мультизадачным и делать мог и то, и другое. Воспитывал он свой медвежий выводок без проблем. Ну, по крайней мере, все те проблемы, что приходилось разруливать (одному Тренеру или всем Карапузам вместе с ним) создавал не он сам.  
Но как-то так удивительно и загадочно вышло, что из всех Карапузов именно Эрни, самый мечтательный среди них, самый целеустремлённый... Устроил мини-пиздец. Настоящую такую ядерную войну внутри Лондона. А он не этого хотел! Он мечтал повеселиться, сделать материал, который потом бы разлетелся по всей сети. Меньше всего он хотел подставлять Тренера, меньше всего хотел потом додумываться паникующей частью мозга до плана, в котором Карапузы спасали Микки Пирсона от русских при помощи огнестрела.  
Меньше всего Эрни в самом деле хотел, чтобы какие-то из (в итоге) решённых проблем как-то сказались на дальнейшей жизни Тренера. И они вроде бы не сказались. Не считая того, что в первый месяц после завершения всех разборок Тренер ходил, как на иголках и напоминал, что подобное дерьмо не могло повториться. Если бы повторилось, то все на диалоге Тренера с Праймтаймом поняли, чем бы завершилось неповиновение.  
И проблем не было. Ровно до того дня, когда Эрни после тренировки увидел стоящую поблизости от зала тачку Рэймонда Смита. Тот сидел за рулём и что-то разглядывал в телефоне. Эрни как честный пацан вернулся в зал и дёрнул Тренера от разговора по телефону.

— Там Рэймонд Смит на улице.  
— И? — спросил Тренер, а сам глянул на часы.  
— Вам помощь нужна?

Хорошо, что за последние месяцы способности Эрни в драках значительно увеличились. Он перестал бояться поломать противника в два счёта и постепенно приучал себя к ловкости, хотя до супер-прыгучего Бенни ему было ещё офигеть как далеко.

— Какая помощь, ты о чём?  
— Так это, ну, Смит, он явно не с хорошими вестями.

Тренер поправил очки, посмотрел на него, как на не самого умного ребёнка. Не самого умного, но всё же любимого.

— У нас с ним встреча, заранее спланированная. Улавливаешь?

Эрни хотелось сказать, что, нет, он не улавливал и Тренер, наверное, бредил, но всё же удержался от комментариев. Кивнул и попрощался.  
После этого, правда, караулил Тренера на улице уже минут пятнадцать. Проследил за тем, как тот закрыл зал, как сел в машину к Смиту, как они поговорили несколько минут, потом Тренер пристегнулся и Рэймонд увез их. В мыслях Эрни даже в тот момент не закопошилось ничего из услышанного от Бенни.  
Первое время Эрни исправно думал, что возвращение Рэймонда реально не к добру. Потом услышал теории Праймтайма и подумал, что другу точно стоило завязать с боксом. Опасения вроде как подтвердил Бенни, но точных данных не было ни у кого. Джим упорно молчал, отказавшись как-то комментировать ситуацию.  
Эрни ждал. Он старался внимательнее относиться к Тренеру, периодически выяснять, как у него дела. Пару раз даже наведывался к дому Рэймонда, но внутрь не залезал, так, наблюдал издалека, как последний придурок. Или всё же как мечтатель. Он не завидовал Рэймонду, но хотел бы послушать от него лекцию о том, как добиться успехов.  
Лекция ему не светила, как и общение с Рэймондом, но как-то раз Тренер оставил у компьютера свой телефон, когда в зале случилась неприятность и пришлось срочно искать аптечку.  
Эрни никуда в тот вечер не торопился и смотрел топовые видеоклипы. На телефон пришло сообщение от Смита. Посчитав, что это отличная возможность хоть что-то узнать, Эрни схватил телефон и жадно вчитался.  
_«У меня аллергия на орехи, так что даже не пытайся.»_  
И всё.  
Интересно, что Тренер хотел устроить? Или, может, Рэймонд ошибся номером? Когда Тренер вернулся обратно, Эрни уже выключал комп и натягивал куртку.

— Какие планы на вечер, Тренер?

Тот просматривал содержимое аптечки, по нахмуренным бровям можно было сделать вывод, что увиденное его не устраивало.

— Ужин, душ и здоровый девятичасовой сон, — медленно ответил он, всё ещё занятый лекарствами.  
— О, удачи во всём.

Тренер не сказал ничего интересного. Но в случае, если Рэймонд планировал совершить ему какое-то зло, у Эрни появился козырь в рукаве. Правда, людей орехами он ещё никогда не травил. Но всё случалось в первый раз...  
Неужели Праймтайм был прав? Вот же цыганский засранец.

***

Мэл никогда особо не делился своими проблемами с Карапузами. Они как раз из-за этой привычки и прозвали его Призраком. Ему понравилось, так что кличка осталась. И всё же своё имя он любил больше, как и свою жизнь. И те самые рамки, про которые неустанно одно время болтал Бенни, точнее, не рамки, а границы, Мэл отлично создавал и держал.  
Карапузы ему нравились, но больше ему нравилось ощущать себя на ринге. Да, он обожал тусить вместе с ними и творить самые странные вещи на свете, но возможность вырвать победу в своём весе, ещё и с первого раза — вот, что действительно добавляло вкуса к жизни.  
Никто его не упрекал в холодности. В компании из пятерых парней сложно было бы представить хоть какую-то холодность, только если причиной стала бы влюблённость в одного человека. С этим повезло.  
Мэл со своей девушкой встречался уже два года, именно она подсадила его на спорт, именно она нашла ему работу в гостинице, именно она присутствовала на каждом его матче. Вкусы остальных парней оставались для него загадкой. Или почти загадкой. Втайне Мэл ждал кризиса Эрни. Кризиса веры из-за собственной ориентации.  
Карапузы были ему верным братством и он старался отвечать взаимностью. Так что когда Эрни притащил новости о какой-то там подземной ферме, полной конопли, Мэл только глаза закатил. Звучало как полный бред, ну и подобного бреда стоило ждать именно от Эрни, чего уж. Но они конечно же подрядились и поехали.  
Вероятность сорвать куш равнялась вероятности встретить динозавра на улице. Пятьдесят на пятьдесят процентов. Максимально просто — да или нет. Мэл до последнего не очень-то верил, а когда достали камеру так даже немного разозлился. Ну какой клип? Хорош, пацаны. Но всё же сыграл на камеру, как и остальные.  
Сыграл, а потом, мягко сказать, охуел, когда все предположения Эрни оказались настоящей, мать её, реальностью.  
Они офигенно помахались, набрали травы и благополучно свалили. Насколько можно было благополучно свалить. Эрни всё испоганил. Позвонил Тренеру и рассказал, как они провернули дело. Рассказал, что они планировали включить Тренера в долю. Короче,он не сюрприз испортил, а испортил вообще всё.  
В этом был уверен Мэл. Он до последнего момента бесился на Эрни и думал, кто потянул его за язык, зачем было звонить? Про клип Мэл старался не думать.  
И, предсказуемо, но Тренер устроил им тотальный разъёб. Потом что-то вроде тотального разъёба устроили Тренеру, но никто из Карапузов ничего толком не узнал. У Тренера тоже были отличные личные границы, и обошёлся он в их постройке без нравоучений Бенни.  
Между делом Мэл успел познакомиться с Рэймондом Смитом и понял, что Тренер вроде как спас им жопы. Если Тренер просто орал и давал указания, то с Рэймондом подобной тактики ожидать не стоило. Ну как минимум потому что Карапузы спиздили товар, отмудохали охрану, да и вообще стали причиной последовавшего закрытия той самой фермы. Скомпрометировали они не только какую-то проклятую нарко-плантацию, но и Тренера.  
Но Тренер каким-то чудом отбрехался, отбрехал Карапузов. Мэл был ему офигеть как благодарен. Тогда он понял, что Эрни своим звонком даже сделал им лучше. И мог бы сделать ещё лучше, если бы не подпрягся на затею с самого начала.  
Личные границы, Эрни, личные границы и способность соображать, а не витать в облаках...

— Ну, а теперь-то всё позади?

Ему захотелось спросить спустя некоторое время и Мэл успешно дождался (хотя ждать пришлось не одну неделю), пока Тренера не отпустило от трясучки. Он так не сходил с ума даже когда один из его бывших учеников оказался в больнице с переломом бедра после автомобильной аварии.

— Да, Мэл, теперь всё позади, — устало ответил Тренер и разговор закончился даже не успев начаться.

Оказалось, что нифига подобного, ведь очередное появление Рэймонда Смита заметил не только Мэл. Заметили все Карапузы. Их показания в целом сходились.  
Тренер не хотел обсуждать Рэймонда. Тренер старался на вопросы о своём досуге отвечать коротко. Тренер начал... Чаще бриться? Последнее замечание сделал Праймтайм. В ответ Бенни шутканул, что Рэймонду тоже было бы неплохо сбрить свою бороду, а то он выглядел с ней как дед. Мэл в задумчивости слушал и думал, как же забавно иногда работала жизнь.  
Его смутное присутствие Смита в жизни Тренера не тревожило и особо не волновало. Как говорится, если бы Рэймонд хотел Тренера убить, он бы уже убил.  
Эту фразу Мэл не один раз слышал в кино и пришёл к выводу, что её в кои-то веке можно попробовать использовать, так сказать, на практике. И уж как бы чудно ни звучало, но всё именно так и происходило. Рэймонд Тренера явно не пытался убить медленно, как удав. Но что же у них были за отношения оставалось тайной, покрытой мраком.  
Мэл совершенно точно не собирался этот мрак рассеивать каким-то своими действиями или словами.  
Когда человек строит планы, судьба смеётся, — где-то он это прочитал, да запомнил.  
Главным планом было победить на ринге, в тот день в раздевалке уже никого не было, а Тренер вышел переговорить со своими знакомыми. Телефон он положил на аккуратно сложенную куртку, а Мэл в тот момент подтягивал счастливые носки.  
Сообщение пришло прямо перед его носом. Выхода не было. Хотя на целую секунду Мэл зажмурился и размышлял о том, хотел ли читать, что пришло Тренеру от Рэймонда Смита.  
Ну, пришло в общем-то ничего такого:  
_«Я могу найти всё. Кроме своей рубашки.»_  
Мэл тяжело вздохнул и пожелал Тренеру удачи. Хотя сам Мэл тоже без помощи девушки довольно часто вещи не мог найти. У неё же процесс поиска занимал несколько секунд. Странно, но Мэл был уверен, что Рэймонд Смит уж точно не должен испытывать проблем с поиском хоть чего-то в этой жизни.  
Примерно как Мэл не испытал проблем с мыслью, что Рэймонд и Тренер, кажется, встречались.  
Делиться он этой догадкой ни с кем не планировал, и как обычно оставил при себе.

***

В тот день ничто не предвещало беды, да и беды особой не случилось. Обычная суббота, обычная предобеденная тренировка, обычная встреча Карапузов. Тренер вот опоздал, но когда появился в зале, то первым делом проверил, кто чем занят.  
И все реально были чем-то заняты, казалось, что Карапузы настроились на одну волну и в кои-то веке реально тренировались без присутствия зоркого глаза (пары глаз. Да и насколько они реально были зоркими без очков?).  
Спустя несколько часов было принято решение немного разориться и сходить в кино. Парни решили мужественно насладиться не менее мужественным Вином Дизелем.  
Они начали собираться. Это занимало достаточно времени, которое включало в себя обязательный душ и наведение марафета после. Праймтайм по счастливой, как он думал, случайности, освободился первым. Тренер сидел за компом и лениво пролистывал новости.  
В тот день он оказался каким-то особенно помятым, как будто полночи пил и именно поэтому проспал тренировку. Звучало логично, но Праймтайм отлично (спасибо его тётушке за лишнее подтверждение факта) знал, что Тренер не пил. По какой таинственной причине он лишил себя подобной радости жизни, сам Тренер не распространялся, но Праймтайму не так чтобы сильно этот момент был интересен.  
В общем, чужой помятый вид навёл на мысль. Да и пришёл Тренер в той же одежде, что и вчера. Такого на памяти Праймтайма случалось… Не случалось.

— Тренер, я вам видео хотел показать.  
— Какое?  
— Обещаю, что не как в прошлый раз.

В прошлый раз Праймтайм по чистой случайности включил порно, просмотр которого сам Праймтайм выдержал секунды три, а Тренер четыре, прежде чем отобрать телефон и заблокировать его.

— Давай.

Он чуть подвинул Тренера и пока занимался поисками, сам Тренер достал свой телефон и, хмыкнув, написал сообщение. Затем прокашлялся и сел ровнее, уделяя внимание Праймтайму и видео.  
Там на ринге боролась девушка, которую Праймтайм часто видел в их районе. Вот только в зале она занималась другом, а видео с её участием набирали дофигища просмотров. Требовалось переманить её всеми силами. В голове Праймтайма уже созрел целый план.  
Сначала он был поистине цыганским — затащить в машину и увезти, но всё это походило на начало плохого порно. А вот то, что девчонка вытворяла на ринге было первосортным порно. Идея с затащить кого-то куда-то насильно смахивала на недавние события со свиньёй. Праймтайм вспомнил и вздрогнул, но мысль продолжил:

— Нам нужна она. Здесь. Раскрутит нас за считанные недели. Вы же хотели ремонт сделать?  
— И как ты затащишь её сюда? — Тренер перевел взгляд на видневшийся в дверном проёме зал. Взгляд этот переполняла тоска.  
— Просто позову. Может, устрою с ней тут свидание?  
— Ну нет, мальчик, не на моих матах.

Праймтайм фыркнул, потому что знал, что на этих матах точно происходило и не такое. Откуда он знал? Источник предпочёл остаться анонимным.

— Да просто, чтобы она осмотрелась. Я её очарую.  
— Ты моего благословения хочешь?  
— Да, типа того.  
— Тогда удачи.  
— Всё будет в лучшем виде!

Праймтайм хлопнул Тренера по плечу и улыбнулся. Тренер улыбнулся в ответ и с такого расстояния можно было разглядеть его искусанные губы и залёгшие под глазами тени.

— А вы как, норм?  
— Норм?  
— Выглядите уставшим.  
— Всё в порядке.

Его телефон пиликнул и Праймтайм автоматически посмотрел на экран.  
Рэймонд Смит написал следующее:  
_«В следующий раз наручники будут на тебе, у меня все запястья в синяках.»_  
Тренер ойкнул, Праймтайм ойкнул.  
Рука Тренера легла поверх телефона, скрыв с глаз сообщение.

— Так, э-э, — он чуть отстранился.

В голове орало: ОНИ ПРАВДА ВСТРЕЧАЮТСЯ! ОНИ ТРАХАЮТСЯ! Я ЖЕ ГОВОРИЛ! МАМА ГОВОРИЛА!  
Хотя мама говорила не такими словами, она всё же была воспитанной женщиной. Но в целом суть осталась прежней.  
Праймтайм почувствовал то, что не чувствовал уже несколько лет — щеки налились румянцем. Не так он хотел подтвердить свои догадки. Мозгу же было наплевать на смущение (или из-за чего там появился румянец?) и он начал усиленно создавать в воображении картинки сначала Рэймонда Смита в наручниках, а потом и Тренера.

— Что-то мне нехорошо, — прошептал Праймтайм и подскочил.  
— Принести тебе водички? — отозвался Тренер. Звучал он как-то подъёбисто, прямо, как Бенни, когда в очередной раз спрашивал, не слишком ли много в этой жизни Праймтайм задавал вопросов про чужую личную жизнь.  
— Н-нет, я, пожалуй, сам.  
— Ага, давай-давай.

Праймтайм встал и сделал несколько шагов от стола, а потом ещё раз посмотрел на Тренера. Тот уже потерял к нему всякий интерес.  
Кусая губу печатал ответ.  
Что он там печатал? Соглашался? Отказывался? Рассказывал, что Праймтайм увидел?  
Голова показалась лёгкой, как воздушной шарик.  
Бенни подошёл и спросил:

— Чё с лицом?  
— А?  
— С лицом, говорю, чё? Ты какой-то... Как можно одновременно быть и бледным и румяным?  
— Знаешь, на меня снизошло озарение. Ты должен ещё раз рассказать мне ту дичь про личные границы, — Праймтайм не мог поверить, что эти слова вырывались из его рта.  
— Ты серьёзно?  
— Серьёзней некуда.

Бенни аж расцвёл. Прежде, чем пойти на улицу, Праймтайм в последний раз посмотрел на Тренера.  
В планах на ближайшее будущее стояло несколько пунктов. Выслушать скорее всего не такую уж и брехню от Бенни. Посмотреть на Вина Дизеля. Рассказать всё маме. Научить Тренера пользоваться уведомлениями на телефоне.  
Ну и, конечно, порадоваться за него.  
В телефон Тренер смотрел так довольно, как смотрел на победы Карапузов.

— Короче, есть несколько простых правил, которые тебе нужно запомнить, — начал Бенни.

Праймтайм переключил всё внимание на друга.


End file.
